pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fireside Girls
Members Troop 46231 *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Troop leader) *Gretchen *Adyson Sweetwater *Ginger *Katie *Holly *Milly *Melissa *Aimee Laurelle *Unknown Fireside Girl (blond) *Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette) *Candace Flynn (former) *Monty Syrup (wasn't actually one) *Popina Sharina *Patrica Verlean (on hold) *Florence Verlean (on hold) *Daisy Hernandez (former) *Didi Martinez-Hernandez *Molly Collipopins *Ivana Denia *Thalia Capellan *Namashi Capellan *Nikki Barns *Alyson Garcia-Shapiro *Alyssa Yoshioka *Selena Flynn-Garcia-Shapiro *Kayla Flynn-Garcia-Shapiro *Dove Sweetwater *Night Scare *Elisabeth Taylor *Ashley Karot (deceased) Outside Troop 46231 Canada Fifi unnamed other Candian Fireside girls Hawaii The Girls from the Shimmy Jimmy Commercial Personality(s) They are described in the series as an attentive, hardworking group of people. Generally seen to be caring, helpful, and always ready to join in whatever plan Phineas and Ferb are doing. Relationship(s) with Isabella Isabella holds the position of Troop Leader. As a result, all the Fireside Girls treat her with respect. Patches Real Fanon Rules Orginal the way the names are just to keep organize *'Joining the Fireside Girls': When a girl wants to join the Fireside Girls, the troop leader nominates the girl and having the rest of the members to have a second motion to accept her. After that, she then must fill up an application, read the entire training manual, and sign some insurance waivers . She then returns one week to be sworn into the group. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree").In A Fireside Story the insurance waivers were left out in the aftermath of their violation of Troop Safety Rules *'Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6': "A Troop Leader may award full Fireside Girl status to any girl who has earned 50 patches." ("Fireside Girl Jamboree, allowing Candace into the troop.") Fanon added *'Age':Any Fireside girl ages 5-17 are allowed in the troop.However any girl ages 2-5 are allowed to join The Fireside club. (Little Phineas and Ferb). *'Last patch rule':When ever a Fireside girl is 1 patch a way from being a senior Fireside girl or is dying she is rewarded with the last patch patch (Phineas and Ferbs' Christmas Wish) *'Article 12 Section Nick Footnote 9':Any Fireside who has passed away is held a memorial service (Phineas and Ferbs' Christmas Wish) *'Gender':This is a girls' only organization so boys are forbidden to join.(What do you mean by troop?,the rule keeps being mentioed to other boys in other episodes) Background Information *Their names are revealed in one of the creator's correspondence. *Every time Milly is seen, she appears to have an eye twitch, possibly a sign of infection. *Gretchen is the first Fireside Girl to have her name revealed and to talk after Isabella.Later she's was also the 1st Fireside girl besides Isabella to have her parents shown. *Every Fireside Girl has had a speaking and singing role, except for Ivana and Melissa. *Florence, Thaila and Namashi are orphan in Troop 43612. *This is an international organization. *Didi, even though a Fireside Girl, doesn't appear with them much. *Daisy is the only Fireside Girl known to quit the group. *Ivana never appears with the Fireside Girls, for some unknown reason. *Katie is the 1st Fireside girl besides possiably from the 1800's and 1900's to die. *Monty is the first Fireside Girl to be a boy, after losing a bet. Later he was discovered to be a boy, so he was kicked out. He is the first Fireside Girl to be kicked out. *Fireside Girls appear in a Now Loading screen of The Sonic the Hedgehog Game *Ashley is the only Fireside Girl to be murdered Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Troops * Category:Character Groups Category:Females Category:Canon Character